1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an apparatus management device, an apparatus configuration method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known apparatus management system where an apparatus management device obtains information on apparatuses and configures the apparatuses via a network. When there are a large number of apparatuses to be managed, separately setting parameters (settings) of the apparatuses causes a heavy workload. Using an apparatus management device makes it possible to remotely set the same parameters of multiple apparatuses at the same time and thereby makes it possible to reduce the workload.
In such an apparatus management system, an administrator prepares a configuration file and requests the apparatus management device to apply the configuration file to the apparatuses one by one or at the same time. After the configuration file is applied, the apparatuses operate according to parameters defined in the configuration file. Thus, with an apparatus management device, the administrator can easily install and manage a large number of apparatuses.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-094633, for example, discloses a communication apparatus configuration method for specifying, via a network, parameters of one or more communication apparatuses that send and receive image information. The disclosed method includes steps of searching the network, via the simple network management protocol (SNMP), to find communication apparatuses to be configured and configuring the found communication apparatuses via the simple object access protocol (SOAP).
In related-art technologies, the same values are specified for the parameters of all apparatuses at the same time. However, optimum values of parameters may differ from one apparatus to another. Also, optimum values of parameters for an apparatus may change after the apparatus is put into operation depending on, for example, the operational status or the usage status of the apparatus.
Assuming a case where a digital multifunction peripheral installed in a department of a company is very frequently used and a digital multifunction peripheral installed in another department is less frequently used, optimum values of some parameters of the digital multifunction peripherals may differ depending on their usage frequencies. With related-art technologies where the same values are specified for the parameters of all apparatuses at the same time, it is not possible to automatically specify or change values of the parameters to suit respective apparatuses.
Here, since it is difficult to estimate the operational status or the usage status of apparatuses when they are installed, it may be practical to specify the same values for the parameters of the apparatuses at the beginning. Meanwhile, after a certain period of time from when the apparatuses are put into operation, it is preferable to specify or change values of the parameters to suit the respective apparatuses depending on the operational status or the usage status.